Young friendship
by Einalem02
Summary: AU! Harvey is in charge of a young Mike Ross, completing his role as... a father maybe? Mike get's in trouble at school and Harvey needs to talk to the principal. May or may not contain spanking (disciplinarian of course) in later chapters... I don't think so but just in case


**In this story, Mike is around 13**.. **This is related to my other story "Until everything is whole again" but it can be read as a stand-alone. Just keep in mind that Mike is a teenager and is living with Harvey, who is sort of a parental figure to him.**

 **Almost everyone else is the same, except of course for Mike's friends who will be the same age as Mike for the purpose of the story.**

 **This chapter does not contain spanking but it may contain in later ones, just FYI.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Harvey," –Donna called from the interphone "You have a call from the school"

It was the first time since Mike started at the new school that Harvey got a call from the principal. It was the first time ever that he got a call from someone telling him that he needed to get there because "his boy" was in some sort of trouble.

After making sure that Mike was not hurt or sick he got up from his desk and made his way to the school. When he arrived, he saw Mike sitting outside of the principal's office, with a sulking face, meaning that he was angry and not sad or guilty. When Harvey approached him, he immediately stood up.

"Hey," –Harvey said in a tone that Mike had learned to recognize as the tone Harvey use when he wants to get something out of Mike.

"Hey." –he said back.

"So, I was asked to come here. Is there something you want to tell me before I come in?"

"No." –Mike answer, but his eyes went straight to the floor. He was lying.

"Let me rephrase that. Explain to me why I had to leave the office at such early hours to come and pick you up from school and have a talk with your principal instead of being working as I'm supposed to and pick you up in three hours as I usually do" –When he saw that Mike had no intention of answering, he continued. –"Listen, I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt here. I want to hear your side of the story before I got in and hear the principal's one. As far as I know, from what I've heard you are in deep trouble both here and at home, so I think is in your best interest to explain to me what the hell is going on before you are in so much trouble that not even Donna will be able to get you out of it." –There! The look on Mike's face told him he succeeded.

"Is this stupid girl" –Mike finally said.

"Is all of this because of a girl?" –Harvey asked, a little bit exalted.

"No," –Mike said defensively. "She's my partner in history class. A few days ago the teacher gave us an assignment and we couldn't work it out and in the end we both did our own work because she's so bossy and everything has to be done exactly the way she wants it and we talked to the teacher so we could change partners or work by ourselves but she said no and we ran out of time and now we got an F."

"So, you didn't do your work because you didn't like your partner?"

"NO, I did my work. I wrote an essay and gave to the teacher but she wouldn't accept it. - An essay is worthier than a stupid scale model"

"Well, if your assignment was a scale model then that's what you should've done. –So you have an F, is not a big deal, I mean is not that I approve of it but is not the end of the world. You can still have a good grade at the end."

"That's the problem and that's why you are here. It was a mid-term project. Its worth 55% of the final grade, and…

"And what?"

"And she's my partner; we have two more projects scheduled. Please, I want to change partner. I can do it by myself, you know I can" –He begged.

"Let me get this straight, -Harvey said, rubbing his temples with his fingers. –"You are telling me that you are failing history class because you don't like a girl and you still have the nerves to ask me to change your partner?"

"If you put it that way…"

"That's the only way to put it and if it wasn't clear enough, the answer is no. Now, I'm going inside to speak to your principal, and whatever punishment he decides for you will be fine with me AND you are grounded" –he said reaching the principal's office door.

"What? Why?" –Mike asked, stopping him by the shirtsleeve.

"Why? Because it's stupid.-You know the only thing you have to worry about is school and yet you don't tell me that you had a problem and now you are failing. Its final Michael, you are grounded." _Michael? Grounded?_ Where was all of this coming from?. It surprised Harvey how easily it became so easy to deal with this kind of situations.

He went inside the office, followed by Mike and to his surprise, along with the principal was a very pretty young brunette, who Harvey assumed was the girl Mike got in trouble with and an older woman, her mother probably. But then, the lady turned to greet the new incomers and _shit!_ It was Roberts Zane's wife! Mike got in trouble with Robert Zane's only child. He knew her, he had dinner with her and her husband once. This was not going to be a nice meeting. Havey knew for a fact hoe overprotective Robert was of his little girl, he talked non-stop about her.

"Mr. Specter" –Said the principal when Harvey and Mike entered the room. –Thank you for coming here on such a short notice. –I would like to introduce you to Mrs. Zane and ".

"We know each other. Hi Laura." –said Harvey, offering his hand to Laura, which she took.

"Very well," –continued the principal.-" if we all know each other, why don't you both have a seat so we can talk and sort this out?"

And so they did. Both children explained they point to the story


End file.
